Shared workspaces may be implemented via a network to support a virtual environment in which users are able to share assets such as applications, content, video conferencing, annotations, and other media across a plurality of appliances. Shared workspaces thus enable users distributed over a variety of geographic locations to collaborate in real time to share thoughts and ideas.
Conventional techniques used to implement the shared workspace provide single and static assets for sharing. Different appliances that participate in the shared workspace, however, may have different characteristics in how the assets are consumed. The appliances, for instance, may have different resolutions, network connections having different amounts of bandwidth, and so forth.
In a shared workspace, one problem with existing user interfaces pertains to undo and redo operations with respect to navigating through content. For example, to undo the current content of the shared workspace to return to a previous state, a user may have to tap or otherwise select an “undo” user interface button to return to the previous state. Each time the user wishes to move forwards or backwards through content state, the user must tap or otherwise select the appropriate button for each state through which the user wishes to navigate. For example, to undo an associated ink canvas five times, the user would have to select the appropriate button five times. This can be time-consuming and inconvenient for the user.